I Say We Shoot Cupid and See How He Likes It
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella is an employee at Victoria's Secret. When a sexy Dr. Edward Cullen shows up, she can't help but ogle him. But wait! What the heck is Edward doing at Victoria's Secret? AH.OOC.LEMONS!


**A/n: **I'd first like to say, thanks to everybody who reviewed for this story. Really, without reviews, you get no where. Well, with stories. Anyways, it was a really hard decision to delete the whole story and start from scratch. I mean, the plot line has a lot of potential I just felt like the writing was lacking *Sighs* So I think I'll just re-write it because I'm pretty sure I'll get no where if I just don't. Well, I present to you the new chapter of 'I Say We Shoot Cupid and See How He Likes It.'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Some Friends**

"_If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?"_

I sighed and stared out the store window, watching families and couples pass by, smiling, laughing, holding hands. Wednesday's were so boring. Barely anybody would come in. Unlike Friday's, Wednesday's were nothing special considering it was just the middle of the week. On Friday's women from different states and countries would fly over or buy lingerie online for the upcoming weekend, where they'd seduce their husbands and either get some, or get the "Honey, I'm tired, not tonight," line.

It was my job to make sure the women who came in left satisfied, finding what they wanted and sometimes things that they never knew of and leaving with those too. I liked my job. I for one wasn't into buying lingerie, for I had no one to wear it for. I was twenty-four, single and my last boyfriend was in grade eleven. Aside from my lacking sex and love life, I enjoyed my job. It gave me a chance to communicate with people and practice to not be embarrassed over every little thing, for my cheeks were a permanent pink.

"And then her pulled out the velvet box and got down on his knee and asked me to marry him!" I heard my colleague Jessica tell the story of her engagement for the sixty-ninth time. I shut my eyes and attempted to drown her out, not really wanting to hear the story once again. Not only that, but I found it really annoying how we went to the same high school for four years and yet ended up with the same job at the _same _place. Highly annoying.

"So, Bella," Jessica said to my distaste, "What do you think about a wedding on a Mexican beach?" I furrowed my eyebrows and tried not to imagine Jessica having her heels sink into the rich sand and smashing her face into the ground, ripping her dress and seagulls picking at the flowers in her hair. I snickered quietly to myself. "Bella?" she asked again, a little bit annoyed that I was ignoring her.

"I don't know. It's nice?" I tried. She pouted her red lips and huffed, walking away. I rolled my eyes, cupping my neck with my hand and resuming to my looking out the window.

"She's so annoying," my other colleague, Tanya, said. I liked Tanya. She was nice, blunt and didn't let you run over her. I normally thought that Tanya belonged on the runways of Victoria Secret, not here. But she always laughed and told me that fate brought her here instead, not there.

"And yet we're attending her wedding. Why, may I ask?" I said in a dead tone. I blinked slowly and sighed.

"Because we're nice people?" she answered.

I looked over to her and smirked at her innocent expression. "You, are _not _nice," I said. She smiled and rolled her large blue eyes, tossing her blonde hair back.

"Gee, thanks," she responded. I laughed and looked down to the magazine in front of me.

"Any time, Tanya."

The signal at the door suddenly beeped, and I sighed in relief. Finally, someone came in. I shut the magazine, putting it back where it belonged and began to pin my nametag to my shirt.

"Oh my fuck," I heard Tanya whisper. I looked up immediately, and realized why she was so breathless.

He was gorgeous. Tall, lean, with no bulging muscles but not exactly lanky either, accompanied with a pale skin tone and red lips that reminded me a rose against a paper. I couldn't decide his best feature; was it those long, pale fingers that made me think about the wonders the could bring? Or was it the striking pair of green eyes that gave me shivers as I looked into them? Or maybe, it was the hair. That beautiful mop of messy hair, red, brown and chestnut all rolled into one to make a beautiful creation. So many choices.

"Oh my fuck, is right," I mumbled back to her, a little bit dazed.

He walked straight to me, running a hand through his hair and looking around. "Um, excuse me?" He looked straight to my name tag, "Bella, is it?"

I looked at his, surprised. His voice was so masculine yet soft at the same time. "Yes. Um, how may I help you?" I asked him, my voice a little bit high.

"Well, you see, I'm trying to find something in specific. I've tried looking on two online lingerie shops but I haven't really decided on something. None of them really caught my attention, so I decided to come in person." Fuck my life. He was taken.

"I see," I responding, trying to make sure that my disappointment didn't make itself pronounced, "What are you looking for? Like, color, design."

"I want something soft, not skin tight and maybe a soft plum? Something that's more exuberant near the chest yet still beautiful. Maybe more beautiful than what lies ahead," he muttered. I blinked in wonder. No one was ever _that _detailed. It was sexy, hearing it from his lips.

"O-oh, I think we have something right here," I said, directing him towards the baby dolls. I found a purple one, lace and mesh. I think it suited what he wanted. "Something like this, you mean?"

"Yes! Amazing. You can find something in the span of three minutes and it took me three weeks to find that," he said, chuckling some. I smiled and shrugged. His smile was infectious.

"Ah well, women intuition, I suppose?"

He gave me a grin and began looking for the right size. "I'd have to ask of one more favor," he said, apologetic. I smiled and waved him off.

"No worries. This is what I'm here for. What's the problem?"

"Well, I'm not sure what size I'm supposed to be getting. I mean, this is her birthday and she does like lingerie so –"

"Your wife?" I asked, trying to confirm if he was married or not. He gave me a shocked glance and I blushed, mumbling apologies.

"No! My sister, Alice," he corrected. I sighed in relief. So he wasn't married.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What body type does she have?" I asked him, trying to get back on track.

"Well, she's a bit smaller than you, the tiny thing, but she basically is the same body type as yourself. Curvy, slender." I blushed and looked back to the clothes, trying to ignore the fact that he called me curvy in that really sexy voice.

"I'm a small, and this materiel is pretty stretchy. So I'd go with a small." I gave him a size small and he took it. "It also comes with either a matching thong or g-string. Both of which I can get for you," I said. He pursed his lips.

"As a woman, what do you prefer?" he asked me.

"Personally, I like g-strings better. Thongs feel like permanent wedgies while the g-string is just a small string of cloth. But that's just me," I babbled. I looked over to him and he gave me a small smile.

"I'll go with that then," he said. My eyes widened a little as I stared at him. His gaze was so intense, like he was peering right down into my soul. It chilled me, just a bit.

I handed him a g-string and then followed him to the cashier. I ringed up both items, folded them and placed them into the bag gently, telling him his total right after. He paid for the items and I put the receipt in the bag, handing him the bag with a grin. "Thank you for shopping at Victoria's Secret, sir," I said politely.

"It was my pleasure," he said, his alluring green eyes appearing to be excited, "And please, call me Edward."

"A-Alright," I said in a soft voice, my heart thundering in my chest as I stared at him. "Thank you for shopping, _Edward._" I think the thing that I really liked about his name, was that it just rolled right off my tongue. Like a second language that I just learned.

"I'll see you around, Bella," he called as he left the shop.

"Well, slap my ass and call me Charlie," Tanya said and she strolled up right beside me. She stared at his retreating form in wonder. "What I wouldn't do to tap that."

"Pierce your clit?" Jessica asked with disgust.

"Ew," Tanya said, scrunching up her face with pain. I pursed my lips and shuddered. "You're so twisted, it's not even funny, Jessica."

"But you just said –"

"Shut up. I'm talking. Anyways, what's he like, Bella? Is he taken?" Tanya focused her attention on me as Jessica narrowed her eyes at her. I smirked at Jessica.

"Nah. It was for his sister. He seems really nice, funny and smart," I said. Tanya nodded her head, her face calculating.

"Hopefully he comes back, I mean, he was _very _nice looking," Jessica said with a dreamy sigh. Tanya and I both looked at her with confusion.

"You're getting fucking married in a few weeks, and already you're talking about a man other than your fiancé being hot. Shame on you, Jessica. I'm sure Mike would just _adore _hearing this, huh?" Tanya asked her with her hands on her hips.

Jessica huffed. "You're so over-reactive, Tanya. Seriously, just be quiet and suck a dick."

Tanya looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I have. I couldn't say the same about you, though."

"So what the hell does Mike have then, Tanya?" Jessica questioned in an angry tone.

"A black hole. Be careful, or you may get sucked in." Tanya turned around and strutted to the back of the store, leaving me with a pissed off Jessica. I looked at her and pursed my lips.

"She's such a bitch. I don't even know why I invited her," she said. I just shrugged and turned back to the cashier, counting the money inside, all the while, thinking about Edward.

* * *

**A/n: **Short, but sweet. Didn't take me too long to write it, and I tried a lot with the humor near the end -.-" Well, then again, I'll just bring more to it with the other chapters. Although there's enough reviews, please leave me feedback. I want to know what you think! (: Stay tuned for the next (new?) chapter!


End file.
